Rin's Family
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: Rin gets a new mother, but guess who it is? You're going to have to find out since I'm not telling! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again! I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, but I hope it is pretty good. Well, anyways, please let me know what you think of this. Also, if there are any spelling and/or grammar mistakes in this, please let me know. I redid this because I left some things out. Sorry about that! Please read and review!!_

**Disclaimer**-I will never won Inuyasha or any of the character in this!

---------------

A great taiyoukai was making sure that his ward and servant were following him. The taiyoukai was an inuyoukai and the lord of the Western Lands. His name was Sesshomaru. He would always get in a fight with his half-brother named Inuyasha.

When Sesshomaru would encounter the half-breed, he would always catch the sighting of the hatred humans and half-breed. Upon these encounters, he started to stare at a human miko. He would never get close to her because of his half-breed of a half-brother. Inuyasha was over-protective of his companies, but more of the miko.

If Sesshomaru wasn't battling Inuyasha, then he was waiting for the small group to awaken. He always smirked whenever he overheard how Inuyasha and the little human miko fought. All the while, Inuyasha would soon find his face slammed into the ground. Not one of the humans or Inuyasha found out that he was watching over them. He cared for the miko like a protective mate. He would never let harm come to her. Even if she was a human and his reputation involves him hating humans.

While Sesshomaru was watching over the small group, he sent his ward and servant home, the Western palace. Sesshomaru knew that Rin needed a mother soon. He also saw how the human miko treated the kitsune cub. She treated him like a son, even if he was a youkai. He would get the miko to be his ward's new mother sooner then later.

Rin thought of Sesshomaru like a father to her, but she needed a mother also. Sesshomaru thought that the miko could take that place for the sake of the little girl. Some things would always get in the way for Sesshomaru to ask Kagome for help. He wanted to take her away from the rest of the group for her to answer him. He would have to wait since Sesshomaru didn't want Inuyasha or anyone else hearing the conversation between the miko and inuyoukai.

While watching the group, he learned all he could about the miko, youkai slayer, the monk, the kitsune, and the fire cat. He already knew about Inuyasha so he didn't even bother with him. When he found out that the miko needed to go home, he decided to follow her to the well. After that, he would take her deeper into the woods to ask her if she could become Rin's mother.

The day before Kagome wanted to leave, she went to ask Inuyasha if she could. Even if he didn't allow her to leave, she would leave anyway. She needed a break from everything that went on in the Feudal Era. She walked up to him and got his attention. She said softly, "Um, Inuyasha, is it okay if I go home for a while since we are near the well? I could meet you all at Kaede's village in the next few days. I just want to visit with my family."

"No wench! You just saw them not too long ago. Why would I let you go when you have already been? You were there just two months ago!" yelled the hanyou. He didn't want to stay near the village any longer than necessary.

"Well, I don't care. I want to see them again. Besides, I have had enough of those shards for once. I want to just relax with my family for a few days. Is that so hard to ask for?" said Kagome. She really wanted to go home for a bit, but the hanyou would not allow it. Oh well, she would have her way in a little bit anyway.

"Feh! Why should we take a break just because you say so?!" said Inuyasha. He was never going to let her leave. He wanted to already get the rest of the shards and defeat Naraku.

"If you don't let me go, I'll _'s'_ word you. I have not problem saying that," said Kagome.

"Come on Inuyasha. We could all use a break. Just let Kagome go home for a bit," said the youkai slayer named Sango. She felt something caress her leg and found a hand. She smacked the owner and screamed, "Hentai!!"

Everyone looked to see Miroku on the ground with a fresh red handprint on his left cheek. He would someday learn about what Sango would do if he kept doing that to her. Unfortunately, today was not the day that he would learn from his past mistakes.

"My dear Sango, must you hit me so hard as to cause me harm? What have I done to deserve you hitting me?" said the lecherous monk. He only wanted to be perverted like always!

"Because you deserve it you blasted monk!" yelled Inuyasha. He turned to Kagome. She looked like she was about to _'s' _word him anyway if she didn't have her way. **(A/N-I don't mean that she is selfish or anything like that. She just wants a break from the shards and Inuyasha.)** "I guess you can leave for a few days, but you had better be back quickly!"

"Arigato Inuyasha. I'll see you all soon," said Kagome as she started to run towards the clearing with the well that lead to her time. She didn't need to say the word at all!

When she arrived, she felt an aura that felt familiar. She found the source as she turned around to face Sesshomaru in the shadows. She wasn't afraid as all as she stood tall to face him. Sesshomaru smirked when he smelled her scent that was unfazed by him. He came towards her out of the shadows. He had to finish what he started. He started to find someone worthy of his ward. His ward needed a mother to take care of her and such stuff like that. He would not have his ward follow every time he would leave his palace to destroy his enemies.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru has a proposal for you. My ward needs a mother to care for her, but you are the only one that can give that to her that I can see. When this Sesshomaru saw that she needed a mother, I went to find one for her. She does not know that I am choosing you for the position. I think you would be very well for that position. You will come with me to me home," said Sesshomaru. He left no room for arguments in his voice.

"What are you talking about? I have to go home. I will not come with you just because you order me to. I don't follow other people's orders let alone a youkais. What makes you think I would come with you?" said Kagome once she realized what he said to her.

"You will come with me or I'll put my poison inside your skin. Then you could go back to Inuyasha and the group you are always with in pain for not listening to me," said Sesshomaru. He wasn't playing either. He would hurt her if necessary.

"Can I go home for a day to think about this? I'll come back tomorrow to let you know my answer," said Kagome. She wanted to talk this over with her mother first. She wanted to say good-bye to them since once she would be with the taiyoukai, she would not be able to come back home.

"Hai, but you will come back tomorrow. If you don't come back, this Sesshomaru will be forced to come get you from your time," said Sesshomaru coldly. He would give her some time to think about this, but that was the limit that he would go to.

"Arigato Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome jumped into the well and was engulfed in magic. She wondered what he meant by that he would come get her by force if necessary. She shrugged it off when she looked up and saw the roof of the well house. She was finally home after a few months of shard hunting. Once she was satisfied that she returned home, she climbed out the well and out of the well house. She ran to the house that was connected to the well house. She ran up the steps of the house and opened the door. She called to the occupants of the house, "I'm home! Is anyone here?!"

Soon Kagome heard footsteps and saw her brother Sota. He called, "Okaa-san, Jii-chan, onee-chan is home. How long are you here for onee-chan?"

"I'm only here for today. I have to tell a stubborn youkai lord my answer to his demand. Where is okaa-san and jii-chan?" said Kagome once she walked into the house.

"Well, jii-chan is in another room at the moment. Okaa-san is in the kitchen making dinner. We're having oden tonight. What is the lord like?"

"Well, lets just say that he likes to kill other youkai and hates humans. He has a little human girl named Rin and a green toad named Jaken."

Kagome and Sota talk about what had been going on between the worlds on the way to the kitchen. Once they reached the kitchen, Kagome's mom said, "Ah, Kagome. What are you doing back so soon? Hoe is Inuyasha and the others?"

"I'm here to talk to you about me being a little girl's mother. There is a certain lord that hates humans, but he wants me to be her mother. Can we talk about it in the living room?" said Kagome. She walked up to her mother and hugged her. "Inuyasha let me come, but he doesn't know why though."

They walked into the living room. Once they sat down, Kagome told her mother all about Sesshomaru and his offer/threat. She didn't know what to call it since he threatened her and offered her the post of Rin's mother. When she was done explaining about everything, Kagome's mom stayed quiet.

"Okaa-san, what should I do? If I don't go, then he will kill me. If I go with him, then I can never see you or my friends again. What should I do?" said Kagome. She didn't want to die or lose her friends and family.

"Kagome, if you think that this youkai will kill you, then go with him. We will get over not having you here all the time, but you need to be where you think is right. If that is with the little girl, then so be it. If it is with Inuyasha, then I wish you well with the youkai lord. I hope you do the right thing," answered Kagome's mom. She was hiding something from her daughter. Kagome sensed this.

"Okaa-san, what are you hiding from me? Why would you be okay if I left with the lord of the Western Lands?"

"The problem is that you never were from here. You are from the Feudal Era only. You are actually an inuyoukai like that lord. Your father was an inuyoukai like that lord that you are going with. You should be transforming into your true self before tomorrow afternoon. If that youkai is waiting for your answer, I would suggest staying with him and learning to control your new self. He would be able to help you if necessary. For now, I think it is best that Inuyasha doesn't know and you go back to the lord before you transform."

"If I'm an inuyoukai, then who is my father? If I'm a full youkai, then aren't you a youkai as well?" asked Kagome. She turned to her mother with shock in her eyes. She didn't think she was a youkai like Sesshomaru. "I'll go to him tonight and leave with him. That means that I won't see you anymore."

"Hai, that means I'm a youkai as well. I don't remember how to turn back to my true form. Your father was a great youkai. He is whom you get your inuyoukai side from. I never really knew him like I should of have known him. Before I got the chance to know who he was, he died in battle before you were born as well. I'm sorry Kagome. You will have a little girl to look after now."

"Okaa-san, how come I was brought here instead of staying in the Feudal Era? Why couldn't I have stayed in the Feudal Era?"

"You see Kagome, there was a war going on between the inuyoukais and the wolves. I can't explain what happened between them to make them go after each other, but I know that something went wrong and the wolves started to attack all the inuyoukais. Like I said, I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome went into her room after she was done with her mom. She thought about all that they talked about. She came to the conclusion that she will never tell Inuyasha about her being an inuyoukai like him. He would never let her go with his half-brother. When she had a headache, she went to take a quick shower and made sure that all of her stuff was packed for tonight. She planned to leave after dinner with her family for the last night that she will ever have.

When she was done with her shower, dinner was done. She went downstairs to sit with her jii-chan, okaa-san, and Sota. She sighed when she was done eating and went to get ready for her departure to the other era. She would never see her family again. Once she was ready to leave, she went downstairs with her stuff that she packed. She didn't want to leave, but she had to be with that little girl even if she had to be with the taiyoukai known as Sesshomaru. She said goodbye to her mother, brother, and jii-chan.

She walked out to the well house and turned around to face the shrine that was her home for a while. She turned back around towards the well and jumped into the well. She felt the familiar magic run threw her and she realized that it was the last time she would feel that power go threw her. She looked up and saw a clear sky when she felt the magic go away from her body. She climbed out the well and saw the taiyoukai waiting against a tree.

The taiyoukai got up and walked towards her. He stared at her and said, "Well, what is your answer?"

"My answer is hai, but on one condition. Will you teach me everything you know about inuyoukai?" said Kagome. She didn't want to get anything from him, but this she needed for when she transformed.

"Why will you need to know anything about inuyoukai? You are not one yourself, so why should this Sesshomaru teach you anything about my kind?" said Sesshomaru. He didn't understand why she would want to learn about inuyoukai.

"I need to learn everything because I just need to learn. Can we just leave now before Inuyasha realizes that I'm back early? I don't want him to know I'm leaving with you."

"Hai. Come here. We will leave on my youkai cloud."

When she walked over to him, he grabbed her so she wouldn't fall off the cloud that was now forming under them. When they took to the sky, something happened to Kagome that made Sesshomaru blink for a second. What made him blink was a blinding light that came from the human in front of him. He didn't understand the possible outcomes of her becoming a youkai like him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw in front of him an inuyoukai girl where the human was at only seconds ago.

Kagome had aqua blue stripes on her cheeks on her face. She had a cute fluffy white tail mixed with a little black streak behind her. On her forehead, there was a diamond the color of a blood red. She had fangs just like Sesshomaru's. She even had claws that were an inch long. Her hair was white with the same black streaks as her tail. She had the same kind of strips on her wrist that she had on her face.

Sesshomaru looked her over and saw the resemblance of himself and the youkai in front of him. He caught her attention. She didn't know that she had changed. He said to her, "What are you? How are a youkai like me?"

"What? You mean I changed already? Dang it!" said Kagome. "My okaa-san said that I was an inuyoukai like you and Inuyasha. She is also a youkai, but so was my father. He died a long time ago. I don't know who he was at the time. My name is Kagome still. I am going to be Rin's mother like you said earlier. Or is that now a 'no way'?"

"You will still be my ward's mother, but maybe a little bit more than just that. I might take you as my mate and lady of the Western lands. Will you accept my offer?" said Sesshomaru. He knew that he could use her to have an heir from her. She would be able to provide good healthy pureblood inuyoukais. He couldn't tell, but he started to feel something towards the youkai in front of him. He thought it was a human emotion called 'love'.

"Hai. I can't explain this, but I kind of feel like I love you more than I did with Inuyasha. Hai, I accept to be your ward's mother and your lady. Will you teach me about inuyoukai still?"

He nuzzled her neck and said he would teach her everything. He now had a lady and a daughter. Rin would have a mother of her own and maybe a few siblings to go with that. He had to have an heir to their lands, and Kagome could help him get that for their lands.

They made their way to the Western lands and soon landed in front of the gates of the palace. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked towards the doors. Sesshomaru opened the doors for Kagome to walk into, but was stopped by a little girl who was called Rin. She had run into Sesshomaru and latched herself onto Sesshomaru's legs. Kagome laughed and caught the attention of Rin.

Rin saw who was behind Sesshomaru and asked if that was her new mother. Sesshomaru said yes and smirked when he saw Rin run into Kagome's arms into a hug. The palace soon heard that Sesshomaru had a mate and a daughter. Rin was happy to have Sesshomaru and Kagome. She couldn't have it any other way. She loved her otou-san and now her new okaa-san. She couldn't ask for any other wish from her otou-san. He was the only one that made this possible to happen. This was Rin's family for now and forever.

---------------

_Well, what do you think? This was pretty weird compared to some of my other fanfics. Oh well. Please let me know what you think of this! Please review so I can see what you think of this! I redid this because someone told me that it wasn't fully developed. I blame myself for that. I'm sorry._

_Ichigo-2007_


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Thank you very much j.j. ryan! I fixed this up according to what you told me to! I had a few mistakes in this, but I glad that I looked over it to redo it. Thank you very much!

Well, anyway, like I said earlier, I have redone this so it will have a few questions answered. I hope I didn't cause any confusion. If I did, I'm terribly sorry for that!!

If there are any other questions that you did not get from the fanfic and you don't know the answer to them, please don't hesitate to ask me about them! I look forwards to your reviews! Anyway, please review so I can see what you all think about this.

Ichigo-2007


End file.
